Spiderman's Affair With Black Cat
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Black Cat calls Spiderman up on the phone just to talk, but Spiderman gets more than he Bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the Spiderman PS4 DLC. I loved the chemistry with Black Cat and Spiderman in Spiderman PS4 and decided to make this FanFiction. Please review and let me know how I did, I would really appreciate it. It really helps me out.**

**I was relaxing in my new apartment, when all of a sudden Black Cat calls me up on the phone. Hey Black Cat what do you?**

**You know what I want she says in a very seductive voice. Felicia you Know I'm Dating someone right, I just wanna talk Spidey, fine I say just for a quick talk then I'm out do there.**

**I need to see you right now you naughty boy she says and hangs up. I try and say something but she already had hung up.**

**"Dam it Felicia I say, she didn't just hang up on me I say. What a bitch I say, how could she just hang up on me."**

**"What could she want I think to myself, I haven't seen her in a while she better not be mixed up with anymore gang members I say to myself."**

**"I also need to see if she's alright, I have to make sure she's alright and not getting into anymore trouble with any gangs or anything."**

**"Mary Jane would kill me if she knew I was going to see Felicia again, I'll have to chance it I say."**

**"I know I shouldn't do this, sorry Mary Jane please forgive me." "I hope Black Cat doesn't want sex, because Mary Jane can't find out about this I say to myself."**

**"She'd kill me if she knew, that I was gonna see her tonight." "Sorry Mary Jane but I have to See if Felicia's ok I say to myself as I swing off to Felicia's hideout."**

**"I see you've rebuilt your hideout I say as I see her when I swing through the window." "Oh Spider you really know how to turn a cat on don't you?"**

**"Black Cat you know I'm dating someone right, oh Mary Jane come on Peter she's nothing compared to me."**

**"She starts to walk to me with her hips swinging side to side. Um Felicia just wow I say, wow what she says as she starts to purr?"**

**"I get turned on by this, and then I think to myself I can't have sex with her I'm dating Mary Jane."**

**I then start to get a little hard, as I feel ashamed that I was getting hard because I was dating Mary Jane.**

**"Felicia I won't have sex with you, I won't hurt Mary Jane like this." "Who says she has to find out she says as she starts to unzip my pants."**

**No Felicia no means no, really well I have a way of getting what I want. She said as she strips me completely naked. Then she slowly takes her outfit off seductively, as she slowly unzips her outfit.**

**Then she takes off her black bra and panties, to reveal her DD tits. ****What have I gotten myself into I think to myself, as she starts to suck my 8 inch dick. Wow I miss you big dick, so much she's says as she sucks harder and faster.**

**I must admit I've missed your pussy I say, oh you naughty Spider she says as she continues to stroke.**

**"Well we'll have time for that later, right now I'm gonna make you cum my mouth you silly Spider." "Don't worry Felicia I plan on cumming in your mouth. Good she says, you never disappoint me Spider."**

**I then spits on my cock, oh fuck I say as she sucks harder and faster. Cum for me Spider cum for me, I'm cumming I say I'm cumming.**

**Good cum for your Cat, come on she says egging me on. I then cum in her mouth. She then swollows all of my cum.**

**Wow I'd almost forgotten how good your dick tasted, she said as she licked her lips licking the rest of my cum off of her face.**

**She then then gets on top of me, and she starts to mount me. Then she starts to ride me Reverse Cowgirl Style.**

**Yes take control, I love it when you take control. She then starts to ride my cock faster and harder. I then slap her ass, oh yeah slap that ass I've been a very naughty girl.**

**I then slap it multiple times in a row, she moans and grabs her ass as she starts to bounce even harder.**

**Oh Felicia fuck yeah don't stop, I wasn't intending to she says smirking and bounces even faster and harder.**

**"Wow this feels so good I say oh Felicia, I know she says now cum for me Silly Spider." "Cum for your Black Cat, I then cum on command as she says. Then she cums as well."**

**"That was so hot Spider, we must do this again sometime." "Also this will be our little secret, am I better then Mary Jane." "Yes you are I say, your way better than Mary Jane I say panting."**

**You know you could always dump her, and start dating me again she says as she licks her lips seductively." "Just let me think about it I say, she then says I'll give you time to think about it I can wait she she says as she winks at me."**

**Then I swing off to my apartment to think about my decision, and if I should break up with Mary Jane to start dating Black Cat Again.**

**To Be Continued **

**Hope you guys liked that story, also please let me know for part 2 should be about. Should Spiderman start dating Black Cat again or should he say faithful to Mary Jane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is part 2 of my story, I really hope y'all enjoy and if y'all did please leave a review so I know if y'all liked it or not. I would really appreciate it, because it really helps me out**

I was awake most of the night thinking over Felicia's offer. I then kept saying to myself I won't do that to Mary Jane I just can't I say. I think about this all night, till I finally fall asleep while thinking about what I was gonna do the next day.

I then awake to find two voice mails one from MJ, and one from Black Cat. "The MJ one said Hey Peter it's me MJ and I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight love you so much baby MJ.

"Oh MJ I'm so sorry for what I did to you I say out loud. I know I shouldn't do this but let me play Felicia's voice mail."

"I then hesitate a little, do I really want to press this button I say." I know Felicia can get in my head, after I think about it for a while I finally press the voicemail inbox.

Felicia's voicemail said hey Spidey I miss you she said in a very seductive voice. "So she paused and let out a moan you make the decision is it me or that bitch Mary Jane who always complains? Also when was the last time y'all had sex, she's so stuck up, it's probably been months.

You know I'm not like that, I can't wait for your decision she says as she hangs up. "Wow I say that was so hot Felicia" I say as I look down at my rock hard 8 inch boner, which was throbbing at this point.

Wow she makes me harder than Mary Jane has ever done before, not to mention she's better at sex I think to myself as I complicated my hard decision.

"Oh poor Felicia I say sorry MJ I have to go see her again, also I'm sorry I might even have to break up with you I say to myself."

"I then think to myself that I won't have to deal with Mary Janes bitching anymore." I then laugh to myself as I swing off, to Black Cats hideout.

I then make it to her hideout, and I go into her hideout. "Why hello Spidey come in she said." Have You make a decision yet, she said as she bit her lip seductively.

As she does this I begin to get a little hard, in my head I'm like I have to break up with Marry Jane I say this feeling feels so amazing right now I say in my head.

Yes I say I'll break up with MJ I say, good boy she said as she begins to purr. I want you to call her right now Spidey. Fine I say as I grab my phone, she then picks up and says hello.

"Hey MJ it's me Peter I say, oh hey Peter you get my voice mail this morning?"

Yeah I did and I've kinda been thinking lately it's not working out between us.

What why she says on the verge of tears, no Peter please don't dump me. I'm sorry baby I say as I hang up the phone.

Happy now I say, oh yes Spidey I really am I say now we can be together forever she says as she licks her lips seductively.

"You know I hated doing that right." Oh Spidey I'm gonna turn you into my naughty Spider.

Felicia your such a turn on I have to fuck you, oh really she says and starts to off my clothes. She then grabs my dick through my pants to just to tease me,Then she slowly starts to take off her sexy Leather outfit till she's completely naked.

"Wow Black Cat I say, wow what she teased as she began to play with her DD tits.

Then she pitched her nipples, as she does this she lets out a tiny moan. Then I got really hard, "I can't take it" anymore I say as I bend her over and begin to fuck her.

"Oh yes Spidey fuck me right there,"oh fuck yeah fuck me harder. She says as she grabs her tight ass, and she then slaps her ass really hard.

I do as she says and I begin fucking harder, and I even increase my speed a little bit. "Oh yes that's it Spidey increase your speed more."

I then increase my speed as I slap her ass, and let's out a huge moan. "Oh yes Spidey slap that ass", I then slap it again and again.

She then let's out a really loud moan, then she tells me she's cumming I'm cumming I'm gonna cum so hard baby.

I'm cumming as well I tease, "then cum in my fat ass she says you naughty Spider." "I then cum in her ass, and she cums at the same time I do."

"Then we both collapse on the bed, wow that felt so good Felicia." Dame right it did, now aren't you glad you dumped that big Mary Jane who always complained about something?

"Yeah she was kinda a bitch I say grinning,"she then kisses me on the lips passionately, I then do the same. Then we both pass out in each other's arms, to live out the rest of our life's together.

**The End **

**Wow Spiderman is naughty isn't he lol, but anyway how did y'all like my story? Please let me know by reviewing it really let's me know lol liked it and that y'all want to see more of my stories**


End file.
